This relates to portable electronic devices and more particularly to systems and methods for saving and restoring scenes in a multimedia system. As used herein, a scene includes the states of one or more components in the multimedia system. States of components that can be captured in a scene can include, for example, the states of lights (e.g., whether they are turned on or off and their brightness levels), the states of speakers (e.g., volume level and balance), media that is playing on a media playback application, metadata associated with the media that is playing, or any other suitable states.
Remote controls, such as dedicated remote controls for controlling devices in a multimedia system, are known. Devices in the multimedia system can include consumer electronic devices, such as televisions, set-top boxes, stereo receivers, and computers, and appliances, such as lights, window shades, and fireplaces. In addition, universal remote controls have been designed to interact with a wide variety of devices, so that a single universal remote control can be used to control more than one device. For example, a universal remote control can control both a television and set-top box. Most of these remote controls communicate with the devices using infrared (IR) signals.
However, in order to configure a conventional remote control to work with multiple devices, a user must first specify the devices that are in the user's multimedia system. For example, the user may specify a TV, a stereo receiver, and a DVD player. Furthermore, although conventional remote controls can save and restore different pre-defined scenes (e.g., “watch TV,” “watch DVD,” and “play game”), a user has to spend time manually defining the scene (e.g., by specifying which device inputs to use, etc.).
Furthermore, in most conventional remote controls, a user must use a computer to define a scene. In some cases, however, a user may want to be able to define a scene without being restricted to using a computer. For example, the user may be watching a horror movie and may adjust the lighting and sound of the scene accordingly. The user may want to save the states of the devices so that the scene can be restored when, for example, the user watches another horror movie a few days later. The user may want to do this save instantaneously without having to use a computer.
In addition, these conventional remote controls may wait for a user to activate a certain scene instead of recommending scenes based on past activities of the user or external parameters (e.g., genre of media that is playing, time of the day, and special occasions). For example, a conventional remote control may not be able to detect that a user is viewing a horror movie, and, as a result, suggest a saved scene that has been configured for horror movies.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that allow a user to save and restore scenes in a multimedia system with minimal configuration. It would also be desirable to provide suggestions of suitable recommended scenes based on states of devices in the scenes and usage patterns.